Balitaang-Tapat-Weekend
Balitaang-Tapat.is now defunct afternoon newscast of TV5 produced by News5. The newscast is anchored by.Carlo Marasigan.Anne Curtis,Zsa-Zsa Padilla.Joe Marasigan.Itis-aired on every Monday-Sundays at exactly.12:00-2:00PM (PST).The newscast is known for its-segment-where-anchor Carlo Marasigan tries to solve community or government problems and other complains that are sent to them either via email or text messaging.In addition.Mel Sta. Maria (a legal counsel for Associated Broadcasting Company) was the segment host for Sabi ni Attorney, may K ka.However, unlike all other newscasts of News5, Balitaang Tapat focuses on crime and police reports (especially in Metro Manila), and national news stories come last.Balitaang Tapat stopped their simulcast over AksyonTV and Radyo5 and ceased airing altogether on July,20,2014.three-years-later, News5 returned to noontime newscasting with Aksyon-Sa-Tanghali-Weekend,with former Balitaang-Tapat anchor Carlo Marasigan and former Pilipinas-News Anne Curtis.Zsa-Zsa Padilla Balitang Balita Theme Ultimate Quest Craig Palmer Published by Network Production Music Publishing from (February 4, 1995-March 31, 1996). ABC Balita (January 30, 1995-March 29, 1996). Lian Las Pinas Published on Jan 18 2012 ABC Reaching Out To You Balita Theme Ultimate Quest Craig Palmer Published by Network Production Music Publishing from (January 30, 1995-March 29, 1996). ABC Reaching Out To You Balita Theme Energy Composed and arranged by Craig Palmer Published by Network Production Music Publishing from (January 30, 1995-March 29, 1996). ABC Balita Solar ABC-5 The Big Balita January 30, 1995-March 29, 1996 ABC Balita Solar ABC-5 The Big Balita April 1, 1996-August 29, 1997 ABC Balita ABC Balita September 1, 1997-January 2, 1998. ABC Reaching Out To You BALITA January 30, 1995-March 29, 1996. ABC TeleVision Balita April 1, 1996-January 2, 1998 ABC TeleVision Balita Theme Jaggernut by Craig Palmer Published by Network Production Music Publishing from (April 1, 1996-August 29, 1997). On April 1, 1996 The show replaced its soundtrack Energy with another Craig Palmer track titled Pinnacles ABC TeleVision Balita Theme Jaggernut by Craig Palmer Published by Network Production Music Publishing from (September 1, 1997-January 2, 1998). ABC Reaching Out To You BALITA ABC TeleVision BALITA Associated Broadcasting Company ABC BALITA ABC Balita Logo 1995-1996 ABC Balita Logo 1996-1997 ABC Balita Logo 1997-1998 ABC Reaching Out To You BALITA Logo were replaced by Martin Nievera Theresa Andrada and Louise Delos Reyes Aljo Bendijo from (January 30, 1995-October 27, 1995). The newscast is anchored by Martin Nievera Theresa Andrada and Louise Delos Reyes Aljo Bendijo from (January 30, 1995-October 27, 1995). 05:30pm ABC Balita Solar ABC-5 The Big Balita Martin Nievera Theresa Andrada and Louise Delos Reyes Aljo Bendijo (LIVE)05:45pm ABC Balita Solar ABC-5 The Big Balita were replaced by Martin Nievera Theresa Andrada and Louise Delos Reyes Aljo Bendijo from (October 30, 1995-March 29, 1996). Mel Tiangco Jing Magsaysay Martin Nievera Theresa Andrada and Louise Delos Reyes Aljo Bendijo from (October 30, 1995-March 29, 1996). 06:00pm ABC Balita Solar ABC-5 The Big Balita Martin Nievera Theresa Andrada and Louise Delos Reyes Aljo Bendijo (LIVE)06:15pm ABC Balita Solar ABC-5 The Big Balita were replaced by Flor Perez Nadia Trinidad and Winnie Monsod Abner Mercado from (April 1, 1996-August 29, 1997). and Connie Sison Raffy Santos Flor Perez Nadia Trinidad and Winnie Monsod Abner Mercado from (April 1, 1996-August 29, 1997). 06:30pm ABC TeleVision Balita Solar ABC-5 Big Balita World Flor Perez Nadia Trinidad and Winnie Monsod (LIVE)06:45pm ABC TeleVision Balita Solar ABC-5 Big Balita World 'Anchors' *Martin Andanar-(2010-2014) *Theresa Andrada-(2010-2014) *Louise Delos Reyes (2010-2014) *Aljo Bendijo-(2010-2014)